Speedy Video (Malaysia)
Speedy Video is a video retailer company based in Malaysia similar to the United States' Blockbuster. This company was formed in 1996 and is well-known for making a horrible Dragon Ball Z dub. Logo Description 1996 - 2009: We see an expressionless golden man in track position. There is a pixelated yellow and black surface, and in the background is a green cloudy sky. The man starts running and the camera pans left/ zooms out until the man is on the left side. He then freezes mid-run and the letters "SPEEDY" slide in in a bluish-gray color. Two E's have a green triangle pointing towards the man. When the letters stop sliding, we can also see a glitch where the ground changes its pattern. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The ugly color scheme, cheesy animation, weird music, and glitches may make viewers cringe and be a little unsettled. The choir is also a bit unnerving. 2009 - present: We see a blue orb flying past some white towers. The orb crashes into a few of these and lets out a string of DVDs. We then see the orb crash into towers of DVDs. All of a sudden, the orb freezes and the camera moves over a few times to show a Blu-Ray disc, DVD, Video CD, and CD. DVDs then fly out and the camera zooms out to reveal the logo with "SPEEDY" in blue letters and "VIDEO" in green letters on a light blue background. The letters shine, and an outline of a running man flies in from the right, places itself next to the letters and shines. Scare Factor: None to medium: The fast pace may catch people off guard, and the sound effects are a little startling, but this version of the logo is still way better than the original. Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Absolute Cheesy Category:Ugly logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Blue and green logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos with effects Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Unscary Logos Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:S Category:P Category:E Category:D Category:Y Category:V Category:I Category:O Category:WTF Category:Wtf is this Category:WTF Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that ultimately make you Burn your logo into pieces And then you saw Ascot Elite and said "I'm sorry." And kills you with Fnaf Jumpscares Category:Logos hated by Everyone Category:Nice logos Category:Cool Logos Category:Better Ranked Logos Category:Pages that need better content Category:Gray Logos Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Relaxing Logos Category:Awful Category:Awesome logos Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Logos that TheBeatlesYesJustinBeiberNo hates Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:OMG Logos Category:OMG Peppa's so UGLY andd she died Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:10/10 Quality Animation...not!!! Category:One big eye-sore. Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Cheese galore. Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:Malaysia Category:Asia Category:DVD Logos Category:DVD Category:Seen on anime Category:Cheesy as hell Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos with terrible color schemes. Category:Scary Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos that Aang finds weird Category:Unnecessary Category:Bizarre Logos Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Logos that scare Speedy Category:Medium Ranked Category:Low to medium Category:Shitty logos Category:Why does this exist Category:Crappy logos Category:Poor quality logos Category:Cheap Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Fast logos Category:Memes die faster than you can say WTF Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Doctor, help me! I have stage five cancer! Category:Heck. Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Logos that contains choirs Category:Logos that contain singing Category:Nepal Category:Videos Category:Logos that scare Krisia Todorova Category:Logos that scare Daneliya Tuleshova Category:Holy Jesus. WHAT IS THAT? WTF IS THAT?! Category:OH HELL NO! Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott